Promise
by aretha-chan
Summary: Apa itu sebuah janji? Apakah janji akan selalu hidup bersama orang yangberjanji? Bagaimana bila orang yang berjanji sudah tiada? Apakah janjinya akan selalu hidup?


Minna~... ini fict pertamaku, jadi onegaishimasu ^^

Oke langsung aja deh yaaa ^^

Hajime~

 **Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning :** OOC, cerita kurang menarik, alur ngawur, dsb :D

* * *

Chap 1

 _Apa itu sebuah janji? Apakah janji akan selalu hidup bersama orang yang berjanji? Bagaimana bila orang yang berjanji sudah tiada? Apakah janjinya akan selalu hidup?_

 **Promise**

 **Aka x Fem!kuro**

Bruk

Pelajaran olahraga, dengan materi lompat jauh. Gadis manis bersurai biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuna sedang dalam keadaan tidak elitnya. Ya, jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang pertama merasakan 'halus'nya pasir adalah keadaan Tetsuna saat ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, 65 cm" teriak guru pelajaran olahraga.

"Ittai" rintih Tetsuna

"Tetsuna-chan~, daijoubu?" belum sempat Tetsuna berdiri, gadis surai merah muda yang beranama Momoi Satsuki ini sudah memeluk Tetsuna dengan pelukan mautnya(?).

"Momoi-san, sesak"

"Ah, gommen nee Tetsu-chan. Hontou ni daijoubu?"

"Sepertinya aku yang harus bertanya itu, Momoi-san daijoubu? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku takut Tetsu-chan terluka" jawabnya polos.

' _Ah, sahabatku ini memang terlalu khawatir'_ batin Tetsuna.

"Daijoubu" Tetsuna memberikan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Bel jam makan siang tiba, untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu Ia dan Momoi menjadi siswi SMP Teiko, Momoi mengajak Tetsuna makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Nee Tetsu-chan, aku sudah mendaftar di klub basket. Aku akan menjadi manajer disana, kau tau kan apa jadinya jika aku tidak mengawasi dai-chan?"

"Hai, wakarimasu Momoi-san" Ia sangat tau bagaimana sulit diaturnya Aomine. Karena Ia, Momoi dan Aomine bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama dan sekarangpun mereka harus tinggal di asrama sekolah yang sama.

"Eh? Tetsu-chan, hanya itu kah jawabanmu? Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan apa kegiatan yang akan kau pilih?"

"Sumimasen Momoi-san, kata mendiang kaa-san kita tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan" tatapannya kosong.

"Tetsu-chan"

"Aku baik-baik saja Momoi-san, jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

Momoi hanya terdiam. Mungkin jika ia yang menjadi Tetsuna, ia tidak akan sekuat ini. Menjadi yatim sejak berusia 5 tahun, dan sekarang harus menjadi yatim-piatu sebelum upacara kelulusan sekolah dasar.

"Aku belum tau mengenai itu Momoi-san, tapi mungkin aku akan menjadi anggota perpustakaan"

"Yo, Tetsu" sapa lelaki bersurai navy blue, Aomine Daiki.

"Ohayou Tetsu-chan~" seperti biasa, Momoi selalu ceria.

"Ohayou Momoi-san, Aomine-kun" balas Tetsuna.

"Tetsu-chan, daijoubu? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya"

"Daijoubu Momoi-san, kau hanya terlalu khawatir" Tetsuna meyakinkan Momoi untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

' _Mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, kumohon bertahanlah sampai pulang. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang disekitarku'_ batin Tetsuna.

"Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu jika kau merasa kurang enak badan, Tetsu"

"Aku yakin Aomine-kun, aku tidak a-"

Bruk

"-Chan"

"-Su-chan"

"Tetsu-chan"

' _Ah ternyata suara Momoi-san, dan lagi-lagi aku harus berada di tempat ini'_

"Apakah aku semakin membaik Momoi-san?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum getir.

"Tetsu-chan,sesekali menurutlah. Mungkin kemoterapi adalah jalan terbaik"

"Daijoubu Momoi-san, aku akan baik-baik saja selama semuanya ada untukku. Dan tolong untuk merahasiakan ini, aku tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir"

"Tetsu-chan" Momoi menitikan air mata.

"Momoi-san tolong hentikan tangisanmu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mudah menyerah seperti kaa-san. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantumu menjadi manajer klub basket."

"Tetsu-chan, aku-"

Sreek

"Yo, Tetsu. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Eh? Dai-chan, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Itu tidak sopan"

"Urusai Satsuki, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah benar yang dikatakan Tetsu?"

"A-Aomine-kun, a-apa kau me-mendengar semuanya?" tanya Tetsuna dengan gugup, ia tak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui keadaannya.

"Ya, tentu aku mendengar semuanya. Kau akan menjadi manajer klub basket dengan Satsuki kan?"

Momoi dan Tetsuna bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Hai, Aomine-kun. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak bolos saat latihan basket"

"Hah? Tapi baiklah, aku berjanji. Oh ya Tetsu, kau sakit apa? Satsuki sangat khawatir dan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit, padahal kalau hanya pingsan kami bisa membawamu ke UKS sekolah"

"Da-Dai-chan, kau tau kan tadi aku sangat panik. Jadi dipikiranku hanya membawa Tetsu-chan ke rumah sakit" jawab Momoi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun, aku hanya belum sarapan" Tetsuna hanya terkekeh melihat Momoi bingung mencari alasan.

' _Sumimasen Momoi-san, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Dan Aomine-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat teman-temanku sedih seperti Momoi-san'_ batin Tetsuna.

Disisi lain rumah sakit...

"Bagaimana perkembangan Tetsuna?" tanya lelaki bersurai crimson.

"Buruk, semakin buruk-nanodayo. Sudah ketahap akut dan kata ayahku, Ia bahkan tidak mau menjalankan kemoterapi"

"Sudah kuduga dia sangat keras kepala, mungkin aku harus muncul dan sedikit memaksanya. Ini untuk kebaikannya juga."

* * *

TBC...

Gommen nee, ceritanya aneh Tapi aku usahain buat lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
